nastepcyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jay
Jay — Jay jest główną postacią w serii ,,Następcy". Jay Jest synem Jafara, lubił kraść i oszukiwać, przeważnie zawsze dostawał tego co chciał, był odpowiednikiem jego przyjaciółki Mal, przyjaźnił się także z Evie i Carlosem. Mieszkał na wyspie potępionych do czasu kiedy wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi otrzymał szansę jak i został wybrany i przeniesiony do Auredonu. Tam pokazał swoje prawdziwe umiejętności i jego talent do sportu, gdzie już po pierwszym treningu został jednym z lepszych graczy, otrzymał także własną koszulkę z numerem osiem. Jay był także wciągnięty w plan przechwycenia różdżki dobrej wróżki. Zawsze wspierał swoich przyjaciół uważał że wszyscy dadzą radę gdy będą trzymać się razem. Plan jednak nie został zrealizowany gdyż chłopak zaznał dobroci i życia bez kradzieży dlatego Jay jak i jego przyjaciele przeszli na stronę dobra przeciwstawiając się rodzicom odrzucając zło i ich dziedzictwo. Jay cieszył się z tego kim jest i co wybrał, i nigdy nie opuścił swoich przyjaciół w potrzebie, jednak chodź mieszkał w Auradonie to i tak zawsze czuł się częścią wyspy. Osobowość Jay jest podstępnym, pewnym siebie i przystojnym facetem. Został wychowany, by uwierzyć, że musi zdobyć wszystko i zapomnieć o innych. Jest mściwy jak Mal i jest wysportowany. Jako syn Dżafara Jay chce zdobyć szacunek ojca, kradnąc „wielką nagrodę”. Nie przepada za tym, jak działa przyjaźń. Jay zawsze zachwycał swoją drogą, aby dostać to, czego chce. Na Wyspie Potępionych Podobnie jak inni, Jay nigdy nie był okazywany uczuciu przez rodzica, więc kiedy próbuje wypróbować zespół turniejowy i sprawia, że jest, ma szansę zobaczyć, jak to jest być częścią czegoś tak wyjątkowego. Ma skłonności do kleptomanii, ponieważ często kradnie przedmioty w locie. Jest też flirciarzem, flirtując z kilkoma dziewczynami w filmie, w tym Lonnie i Audrey. Ma tendencję do bycia bardzo szorstkim i lubi walczyć z innymi lub popychać tych, którzy staną mu na drodze, jak pokazano w jego pierwszym meczu turniejowym. Wraz z postępem filmu, wierzy i cieszy się przyjaźnią, mówiąc Mal, Evie i Carlosowi, że muszą współpracować, aby ukraść różdżkę, a nawet stanęli do obrony Evie przeciwko Czadowi. Pod koniec filmu jest zdeterminowany, aby stać się dobrym, choć nie w pełni zrezygnował ze swoich kleptomanów. Ponadto wydaje się, że zachowuje swoją twardą postawę konfrontacyjną i wdaje się w bójki z tymi, którzy go gniewają, na przykład z Carlosem w odcinku 10 Wicked World. Carlos musi współpracować, by ukraść różdżkę, a nawet stanął w obronie Evie przeciwko Czadowi. Pod koniec filmu jest zdeterminowany, aby stać się dobrym, choć nie w pełni zrezygnował ze swoich kleptomanów. W powieści „ Return to the Isle of the Lost” pokazuje łagodny i sprytny wygląd zewnętrzny, ponieważ atakuje Chada krokiem i udaje mu się powstrzymać chciwość przed przejęciem przez Złotą Kobrę. Wygląd fizyczny. Jay opisywany jest jako chłopiec o długich włosach oraz umięśnionej sylwetce. Ma ciemne, czekoladowe oczy, które mogą oczarować każdego, szczególnie dziewczyny. Nosi kurtkę, niebieskie dżinsy i czerwoną czapkę Ciekawostki * Jego liczba w drużynie to 8 * Urodził się 21 stycznia * Booboo Stewart, aktor grający Jay'a, jest jedynym z wyspy potępionych, który nie nosi peruki, ani nie farbuje włosów, podczas kręcenia pierwszego filmu, ponieważ włosy Stewarta są tej samej długości, i kolory, co włosy Jaya Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Auredonu Kategoria:Dzieci złoczyńców Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Wyspy